On last Moment
by isis-sg1
Summary: A mission goes bad, how does jack use the extra time he is given ? What happens after ?
1. The start

The enemy was closing in fast. The Jaffa, slaves to the Goau'ld, enemies to the SGC were hot on the tail of SG-1. They had come on a normal mission to the planet to explore. To see if there was anything on the planet that could defeat their enemy or at least give them an advantage. No such luck. Instead they bumped into an angry troop of Jaffa.  

    They were running, branches thrashing their faces, tree roots tripping them up and angry kamikaze warriors right behind them shooting fatal energy blasts past their heads in an attempt to slow them down, or kill them. Daniel was in the lead, the person with the least combat experience. Major Sam Carter second, pushing the exhausted archaeologist further into the forest and further away from the Jaffa whilst watching over the other two members of the team providing minimal back up. Colonel Jack O'Neill and Teal'C were behind shooting any Jaffa in range. 

     They came to a small clearing littered with piles of rocks or in SG-1's eyes a shelter, a place to defend themselves and fight back hopefully ending the fight with the jaffa that were still standing. Daniel dived behind one big rock, a staff blast shooting through the trees just barely missing him. Sam followed, stopping for a second before she was upright and using up her clip of ammo on the opponent. She also kept one eye on the trees, waiting for her Co and her friend Teal'C to emerge safely. The minutes ticked by before Teal'C came into sight, walking slowly backwards as he shot at the Jaffa with his own staff weapon. He stopped hurriedly to join Sam and Daniel, lifting himself up to fire over the rocks at the vegetation. All of a sudden a huge blast could be heard, then seen as a plume of fire rose above the forest tree tops. Panic rose in Sam as silence followed, no Jaffa, no Jack. She started to rise to find what had happened, to find Jack, but a strong arm pulled her down again, Teal'C's. She spun round to look at him in the eyes.

    "Let me go Teal'C, I need to find the Colonel" She whispered harshly.

    "It would not be wise to Major Carter" He replied lifting his hand off her shoulder, trusting that she would not do something drastic.

     "What am I supposed to do them ? Leave him in there to die from any injuries or to die at the hands of any surviving Jaffa ?" She asked knowing neither of them wouldn't want that as much as she wouldn't. There was a pause from both of them before she spoke again, this time more softly.

     "I have to do this Teal'C, please…. watch my back" Teal'C nodded slowly. Sam rose again with no resistance. She hesitantly made her way back to the trees, her P-90 pointed ahead, ready. She trekked to where the explosion was hoping to find her CO alive. She needed to find her CO alive. A minute later she found what she was looking for. Straight ahead of her was the Colonel lying faced up on the ground unconscious. She ran over to him, shaking him gently to try and wake him.

    "Sir.. Sir.. come on sir wake up.. Jack!" He awoke to this.

    "Carter ? what happened ?" he asked groaning whilst getting himself off the ground and into safety with the help of Sam.

    "No time to explain sir, we have to get out of here, I don't know if any Jaffa survived the blast" He nodded and followed her out of the forest into the safety of the rocks in the clearing then hopefully back through the stargate to home.

   Sam had to keep stopping to let the Colonel catch up. He was injured and it was slowing him down.

  "Go carter.. I'll be right behind you" she paused not knowing whether she should or not.

   "Go !" he reinforced motioning with his hands. She did what he said. Finally Jack reached the edge of the forest, just ahead of him was Sam halfway across the clearing to the rocks. Before he could do anything, One Jaffa came out of the trees from the other side. He was also injured but determined. Determined to worship his God, and do what it took to please it, including killing SG-1. Jack knew he would only be able to get off one well aimed shot before being taken down by his team. He was heading towards Sam, His 2IC.  He had to stop him before she was shot, Ideas raced through his head. He had no weapon so that was out of the question. Then he realised the device in his pocket. He knew what he had to do. As fast as he could with the injuries he already had he race towards Sam. Everything felt like it was happening in slow motion, The jaffa slowly lifting the weapon and aimed it at Sam's back.

     "Sam !" he shouted at her, warning her. It wasn't enough she turned round to see the Jaffa but had no time to do anything about it we reached her in time the shot had been fired and all he had left was to press the button on the device and valiantly jump in front, giving his life for hers.


	2. The last Moment

All of a sudden Sam found herself somewhere different, The last thing she say was her CO, the man she secretly loved jump in front of a staff blast meant for her, She looked around hoping an answer would appear. It did, in the form of Jack. He walked up to her standing inches away from her.

   "Where are we ? she asked "Where's P3X- 673 ?" she asked 

   "Away from here" he answered cryptically

   "Are you going to tell me what's going on ?? the last thing I saw was… "she couldn't bear to say.

   "I'm about to die." He answered, Sam looked up at him shocked Hardly believing what she had heard.

   "Thor gave me this cool device a couple of months ago to say thanks for saving his world again, told me to keep it for myself. It gives you time Sam. Gives me time to say goodbye" Tears started to from on Sam's face

    "But why ? Why does this have to happen? Why can't you leave the staff blast for me?" Questions raced through her head, giving her a headache. She couldn't bear what Jack was telling her.

   "Because I care about her.. a lot more that I'm supposed to.. I'd rather die myself than lose Carter." The reminder of those words hit Sam hard.

  "How much time do we have ?" she asked between sobs.

  "five minutes max he answered" a tear finally rolling down his cheek

  "That's not enough time !!" she practically shouted " I love you Jack, don't go, don't leave me ! I need you jack !" He put his arms around her, comforting her.

   "I know Sam, I love you too, you're going to learn to live Sam. When I'm gone I want you to live"

    "I don't know if I could do that. I don't know if I can live without you" 

    " I won't ever leave you Sam, I'll stay by your side. I promise." Jack whispered into Sam's ear.

   "I believe you" Sam whispered back in reply " I love you so much"

    "I love you too" Jack replied. They pulled apart briefly before slowly leaning in to a kiss. Desperate yet loving and passionate. Both held on to each other for the time they had left. They could both feel the time running out, slipping through their fingers like sand. The kiss deepening, knowing it would be their last. Tears falling down their cheeks. A flash signaled the end. Time resumed for everyone and Sam watched helplessly as the energy blast hit Jack in the stomach. The blast forcing him to the ground.

   "No !!" She shouted, running full speed to Jack as Teal'c took down the lone Jaffa. The Jaffa that would remain in her memory forever as the Jaffa who killed the man she loved.

Sam leant over the injured Jack, trying to avoid looking at the blood that was everywhere. Her fingers reaching over to his neck checking for a pulse. Sam held her breath waiting to find out if he was still alive. Finally she found the pulse, weakly beating under her finger tips and she let out the breath. He groaned in pain quietly as he was brought back to consciousness.

   "Jack ?,   Oh Jack I though you were dead ! where does it hurt ?" Sam asked sliding her hand into his in comfort.

  "Everywhere" he whispered before coughing painfully. Without realizing it, Daniel and Teal'c had joined them and were watching over them.

  "Teal'C pick up Jack carefully get him to the gate, I'll take care of Sam" Daniel ordered bringing it upon himself to take charge. "Sam ? we need to get Jack back home now. Let Teal'C take him" Sam slowly did as he said, untwining their hands, letting Teal'C gently picked up their dying CO and headed towards the gate.

   "Come on Sam, the gate's not far then Janet can help him" He took hold of her arm and helped her. Leading her forward, following Teal'C home. 


	3. Home and Help

Sorry, something short to keep you interested and I'll try and write the rest as soon as possible !

Back on Earth the stargate spun furiously into life. The technicians typed at their computers while airmen rushed through the metal doors of the gate room and stood in position, their guns aimed at the gate, ready for any incoming attack.

    "Who's coming ?" Asked the general standing over the technicians. One waited a second for the signal to come through before answering.

    "SG-1 sir"

    " they're three days early" the general said, wary or the situation. SG-1 could be injured or captured. Just because it says that SG-1 is coming through does not mean that it will be SG-1 that come through. "open the iris and put the infirmary on standby" he ordered, hoping that they wouldn't be needed. His orders were carried out which was followed by tense seconds waiting for the SGC's premier team, waiting to see if they had all come back safely or not. Daniel with his arm around Sam fell out of the wormhole, exhausted from running and obviously fighting.

    "Get a medic in here quick !" he stared shouting, the generals heart sank, _not again, he thought. "Jack's been hit !, he needs help!" Daniel added before Teal'C strode through the gate with his CO cradled in his arms unconscious and bleeding. The gate shut down just as Janet Frasier and her team rushed in, Janet heading straight towards Jack as Teal'C laid him on the waiting stretcher. She leaned over his body and took his pulse._

   "It weak but its still there" she said eventually breathing her own sigh of relief  "Lets get his to the infirmary quickly" she added, working on keeping him alive as the stretcher was taken down the hall and to the infirmary where they could hopefully do some good.


	4. Waiting

Here's a bit more, I was going to let you suffer a bit longer and not post for like a week but I couldn't do that so hope you like and please review as I love them ! thank you !

   "Please let him be ok" Sam whispered to herself as she walked up the grey corridor before walking back. Sam, Daniel and Teal'C had been left waiting outside the infirmary doors for the last hour waiting for some one to come out and tell them that Jack was okay.

   "Well no news is good news" Daniel said trying to comfort Sam who was still pacing up and down the hallway impatiently. He took pity on her. He didn't know what he would done if it was the person he loved in there, Shau're maybe. But he did know what Sam would feel if he died. The staff blast was meant for her, that's too much guilt for one person.

   "Sam… why don't you come sit down, I'll go get you a cup of coffee" Daniel said softly.

  "You think a cup of coffee and a sit down is going to help me feel better, help Jack ?" Sam snapped. She stopped, she didn't mean what she said. "I'm sorry Daniel, I'm tired and worried and annoyed that they won't tell us anything !" the last part of her words were shouted directly at the double doors, hoping someone would hear her and come and give them some news. "This waiting is getting to me, the same walls of this corridor is getting to me, yours and Teal'C pity is getting to me….I just want my CO to be okay so that he can start annoying the nurses and when he does that you just know he's feeling better. You can walk into the infirmary with his game boy and a couple of extra batteries and he'll be extra nice to you for the rest of the day. Hell, bring him chocolate cake and you can get him to be nice to everyone !" Everyone smiled at this image. Silence followed. 

Another half hour later their patience was rewarded. Janet Frasier opened one of the doors and strode into the corridor. She looked tired, She looked like she had just spent the last hour and a half keeping the Colonels from bleeding out. Sam rushed over to her while Daniel and Teal'C stood up from where they were sitting. They were all eager to her about Jack's condition.

   "Well ?" Sam asked 

   "He's still alive" Sam breathed a sigh of relief "But it doesn't stop there, we had to resuscitate him twice. He's in a critical condition. The next 24 hours will give us an idea of his chances. I'm afraid that's all we can do but don't worry he's got round the clock care"

   "So that's all we can do ? Wait ! that's all we have been doing !" Sam exploded. She was glad that he was still alive but she knew that it might not last.

  "Sam !" Janet caught her attention "This is Jack we're talking about, he's a fighter. If anyone can pull through an injury like that its him. He's too stubborn to let you go Sam." Sam's eyes fell to the floor at Janet's words. "Now I have to go and tell the General of his condition, I advice you all to get some sleep, it won't do you or the Colonel any good if you don't look after yourself" She left the three of them standing there to wait.


	5. Talking helps the heart

   Sam laid awake in her bed. The small space of her quarters on base making her feel claustrophobic. The silence and her thoughts keeping her awake. It was the first time since the incident on the planet that she'd had time to stop and think and she didn't like it. The fire fight against the Jaffa, the running, watching her CO get hit by a staff blast that was meant for her. It was all running through her head over and over again. The only escape she got from those kind of thoughts was the times she was thinking about the moment with Jack before it all happened. She didn't know whether it was her imagination, a dream or something else, something that she would both treasure forever and hate. It had not only shown their love for each other but each second towards the inevitable felt like an ever increasing weight that was causing more pain in her heart than was ever imaginable .

     Only one person would know the answer to her amounting number of questions but he was lying in the infirmary with his life in the balance. She couldn't just lie there with her thoughts. Sam lifted herself of the bed and pulled on some clothes, stopping for a instant to look at herself in the small mirror. She looked as tired as she felt. But as sleep wouldn't come to her she left her quarters to go look for it.

    She found herself outside the doors to the infirmary where she had been standing just hours before. Her aimless walking of the SGC corridors had led her directly to what was causing her insomnia. She walked in, the silence from the rest of the SGC was carried into the room. No other beds were filled and Jack was in a separate room until well enough. Walking in that direction she screamed in her head to turn back her thoughts telling her that no good would come of being here. She listened to her heart instead. Once inside she walked up to the bed, noticing the nurse at one side she coughed to get her attention.

   "Yes Ma'am ?" She asked looking up from her book.

   "I.. err .. can I just have five minutes alone, I'll promise to call you in if there's even the slightest change" The nurse nodded and took her book outside. Sam knew she was just outside the door. Sam relaxed and sat down in the hard plastic chair that previously sat the nurse. Reaching over the bed she gently clasped Jack's hand and took her first major look at Jacks condition. What looked like a hundred of tubes and wires were coming out of him and a small steady beep sounded every second. 

     "Sir… erm Jack, I err don't know if you can hear me or not and if your not I'm sure as hell won't be repeating myself so listen carefully. That mission was going wrong from the start and I know that, you knew it. I saw it in your eyes the moment we first saw the jaffa. Then you told me to run ahead, get to the stargate and I followed your orders but you didn't follow behind me. Teal'C held me down from running in there straight away guns a blazing. I stopped for a second, calmed myself down before stealthily going to find you. I was so scared Jack, scared that you had died in the forest, that you had died alone because I followed your orders and left you behind. Isn't that you number one rule ? Never leave anyone behind ? Well the rule applies to you too sir. Then everything after that happened too quickly. I remember you running towards me as I turned around and just as you jumped in front of me something strange happened. The two of us were standing alone somewhere, I don't know where and you were telling me how you were about to die. You held me in your arms, told me you loved me and you repeated those fateful words you said during the za'tarck test." Sam started crying 

"I stood there and couldn't believe what was happening, Its hard knowing the man you loved with all your heart was about to die in front of your eyes and you could do nothing to stop it. Hard having to say goodbye  I didn't want to ever let you go but it wasn't up to me. The device gave up on us and time resumed. I held my breath for god knows how long, holding my fingers at you neck and willing you to have a pulse and you did. You survived somehow and although the heroic death would have suited you I guess death wasn't ready to take you. Cos now I can tell you how I feel with out knowing that it could be the last time you ever hear it. I love you Jack" A couple of seconds passed before the nurse walked back in. Sam covertly pulled her hand away from Jack's.

   "I'm sorry Ma'am, times up." 

    "Its okay, I was kinda finished anyway. I think I can sleep now" Sam said walking out of the room.


	6. Is it Over ?

Sorry, something short to keep you interested, finding it hard to know what to write next so lots of feedback would be great, I love reviews !!

Sam woke up the next day with no change to her CO, he was better but still unconscious with a long wait ahead. Hours transformed into days and while Sam Daniel and Teal'C spent as much time as they had by Jack's bedside they could sit there forever. Hammond without any choice put them back into rotation and sent them offworld, though giving them short missions to them it felt like longer. Every minute they were on another planet they wished for home they couldn't know if the Colonel had woken or worse, died. 

      They had just come back form a day trip to the Tok'ra homeworld for negotiations. The gate had spun into life, the strong yet graceful iris had slid open and the three team mates walked out of the wormhole. Standing at the bottom of the ramp was the General.

    "What is it General ?" Asked Sam handing her weapon to a nearby airman. The man stood calmly in front of them before answering

    "Its Jack"

    "Oh god !" Sam responded before running out of the room, Teal'C and Daniel following her. They all headed to the infirmary hoping it wasn't over.


	7. An answer

Here ! finally you get to find out what happens, not the end so keep with me ! please give me feedback !!

The lift felt like it was taking forever, the slow descent of levels increased the anticipation of the three friends. They were still waiting for their answer, was he alive or was he gone forever, had he given up ?

Once the lift had opened and they had rushed to the doors of the infirmary Sam paused, the other two nearly knocking into her.

   "What is it Sam ?" Daniel asked, putting his hand on her shoulder in support.

   "I don't want to go in to find him dead Daniel, these doors are separating our hope from the truth and I'm scared that I can't handle the truth" Her eyes dead set on the doors.

   "It must be done Major Carter, no matter the consequences" Teal'C consoled. Sam nodded and with trepidation, pushed the door open. 

 Jacks bed was surrounded with Nurses, soldiers and even the odd scientist he was friendly with. Beside him was Janet Frasier. They were all hiding her view of Jack. 

   "Janet ?" Daniel asked, everyone parted so everyone could see what everyone was looking at. The sight nearly brought her to tears. Jack O'Neill, her CO, her friend, the man she loved was sitting up in bed, alive and well, his eyes wide and a huge smile on his face.

   "Jack ! where the hell have you been ?" asked Daniel joining in with all the contagious smiling. He walked up to the bed, Teal'C close behind him.

  "Oh here and there Daniel, here and there." Jack answered and although he looked much better his voice sounded rough and tired.

   "It is good to see you well O'Neill" Teal'C contributed. Suddenly everyone noticed that Sam was still by the doors.

   "Carter, come join us" Jack asked feeling even better now he had seen her face.

   "I.. uh.. I have to go" Sam stumbled before running our of the infirmary.

   "Sam wait!" Jack shouted after her but she hadn't heard. Pain shot through him and he groaned.

  "Okay, everyone out, our Colonel might be putting on a very good show of being better but he has a loonng way to go before he's physically fit. He needs rest so go and you can all come back tomorrow once he's had some sleep." Janet shooed everyone out of the infirmary, injected some morphine into the Colonels drip and while he slowly drifted into unconscious again Janet was already on her way to Sam's lab to get an explanation out of her 


End file.
